


prevarication

by proximally



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, y'know the usual kind of tags for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proximally/pseuds/proximally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you might not be afraid to die,<br/>but that doesn’t mean you’re ready.</p>
<p>- <em>Aries ; <a href="http://musterni-illustrates.tumblr.com/post/121292779826/the-shitty-horoscopes-anthology-is-now-funding">viii: medecine</a></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	prevarication

You’ve been up here for days. You left the hiking path a ways back, and you steered clear of any signs of humanity; you don’t want anyone to find you. They’ll only take you home.

It’s quite peaceful, really; birds singing, crickets chirping. The sun is bright and warm, and it makes you feel like you want to sleep forever, embraced by those golden rays. The grass tickles your skin, and there’s definitely an ant or five crawling up your leg, but you don’t care to move right now. It’s comfortable enough.

Still. You ought to get up. Find a stream, or something. Some berries. Your mouth is dry and your stomach is a black hole that demands satisfaction, and neither understands that you just  _ can’t _ , and that even sitting up makes you lightheaded. It was stupid, waiting this long. Childish. You’d wanted to see if anyone would come looking for you. Just one more hour. One more day. Maybe someone  _ does _ care. Maybe someone  _ will _ come. They haven’t yet, and the rational part of you says they won’t, not until it’s far, far too late, however you swing it.

But...just one more nap. 

You wake to a growing wetness, the gentle  _ pap. pap. pap. _ of water droplets on your face, cooling the hot skin. You suppose this is why you shouldn’t fall asleep in the sun. The sky is dark grey above you, and the trees around you rustle nervously. There’s thunder grumbling in the distance like an old man who can’t find the glasses he just put down, but with your luck it’ll soon be overhead.  _ pap, pap, pap _ ; the rain is getting heavier, too. How much time has passed since you fell asleep? It was so bright and sunny… You should probably find shelter, if you don’t want to get soaked and then die of flu or pneumonia or something. Being ill sucks. 

Slowly and surely you pull yourself up, taking care to stop every few seconds to let your head and stomach settle. You remember seeing some sort of cave, not far back. That’ll do. One shaky foot in front of the other, you stumble back the way you came. You’re doing well, until you trip: over your own feet or the underbrush, you’re not sure, but either way you have a mouthful of grass. It doesn’t taste very nice. You heave yourself up again, with the help of a nearby stick. You  _ need  _ to get to that cave. And you do.

The mouth is narrow; too small for most adults to fit comfortably, but perfect for you. You didn’t anticipate how large the inside would be, though, and if you weren’t so dizzy you’d be awed. Didn’t they say this mountain was actually a volcano, once upon a time? Had you stumbled across part of a vent?

You wander forwards. You don’t notice the gaping pit, or the vine that trips you, until it is far too late.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this? who even knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i just really like those shitty horoscopes i guess. [go on, they're great.](http://musterni-illustrates.tumblr.com/post/121292779826/the-shitty-horoscopes-anthology-is-now-funding)


End file.
